


Second Session

by hashtagyourshirt



Series: In Session [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 23:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10346808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hashtagyourshirt/pseuds/hashtagyourshirt
Summary: Kate and Faith talk about her letter.





	

Faith walked with the same two guards she usually did down the kennel-like hallway to Kate’s office. It was time for her session.

Faith thought about what she wanted to discuss with Kate today. It had been an uncharacteristically long time since they had met last. Rumor was Kate was needed for a big appeal case for one of the inmates. The last time Faith got to see Kate was when she’d finally opened up about Buffy. 

"It seems this relationship has caused you some heartache." 

In spite of her own sadness, Faith chuckled. “Yeah, some.”

Faith had left that session feeling enlightened, determined. She immediately worked on the letter Kate had suggested she write. She even thought she might send it. She had been so open with Buffy in the letter, it scared her to actually send it. It also made her a little nervous because she was so honest about everything. She knew the guards read incoming and outgoing mail. 

“Faith, good to see you,” Kate said as she swung open her office door. “Come in.”

Faith walked through the door and took her usual seat, staring at the larger than life photograph on the wall opposite. She still didn't know whether the photo was taken at dusk or dawn, beginning or end. I guess that's the point. 

Kate settled herself in her plain armchair and retrieved her notepad. 

“It's been awhile since we've seen each other, I hope that's been okay?”

“Yeah,” Faith mumbled, putting on a small smile.

“Well, I'm glad to see you.” Kate smile was genuine and reached her hazel eyes. “We talked about some heavy stuff last session, some brand new things came up.” Kate's eyes locked with Faith’s. Buffy. Faith shifted her gaze. 

“Yeah, we did.” Silence filled the space between them. 

“Would you like to continue that conversation?” 

Faith shifted in her seat. She'd done the exercise Kate suggested; wrote a letter to Buffy, but she wasn't sure she wanted to talk about it. I can't go much longer with all your dying without telling you I'm sorry. 

She caught eyes with Kate again. Hazel met brown. 

“Yeah. Yeah, it's been hard, but I feel like I need to keep talking about it.”

“Good. I think it's been helping to talk about your time in Sunnydale. There's certainly a lot that happened to you during that time.”

“I did a lot of things during that time.” Faith stared at the floor. Her motel room flashed through her eyes: everything a dingy beige, faded, dusty, and used. Looking back, Faith saw how derelict the place was, but for her beginning in Sunnydale, it was a palace, a home. 

Faith cleared her throat. “I'm not just talking about my criminal charges here.” She looked up from the floor, looking Kate full in the face. “There are a lot of things I wish could've been different in Sunnydale.”

“What do you wish was different?” 

Faith was left alone in the Summers’ dining room, scarfing down everything in sight. She hadn't eaten more than vending machine surprise in months. 

The Sunmers’ women came back to the table, taking their seats. Mrs. Sunmers had a twinkle in her eyes; half sorrowful, half hopeful. 

“Faith,” she began. Faith dropped the carrot halfway to her mouth. Buffy stared at her plate. “Buffy and I had an idea.” The two slayers were making eye contact now. “Why don't you come stay with us? You can have a proper home.” 

“I wish I could've been more open with those people, back in Sunnydale. I wish they knew who I was, who I am.” Faith focused on a point in the wall just below the photograph. “They have no idea. They don't. They thought they knew me, thought they knew things about me, but they just didn't. They didn't care to even find out.” Faith ran her fingers through her hair. “I tried so hard.” 

Kate looked heartbroken. It was hard not to feel that way when talking to Faith. She understood the very real probability that Kate was the first person to just listen to Faith; to truly be on her side. It was quite the responsibility, but she was happy to accept. 

“I believe you, Faith,” Kate said softly. Faith eyes jerked to Kate's. “You're trying with me, and succeeding. You've been so open with me. I think it's amazing and speaks to your strength.” 

Faith smiled. “I wish she could have been as open to learning who I am as you are.” 

“Me too.” 

After a pause, Kate readjusted in her seat. “We use this relationship,” Kate gestured between them, “as practice for our relationships outside of session.” She made eye contact with the slayer. “You have been reworking how to do that relationship you had with Buffy the way you need it to be.” 

Faith nodded slowly, forehead crinkled in thought. “I wrote that letter. To Buffy.”

“How did that go?”

“Pretty well. I really got to open up about a lot; tell her things I wish I could've in the first place.” Faith focused on the branches and twigs in the photograph opposite her. “I talked to her about how Diana died,” Faith sighed. “You're the only person I've ever really talked to about that time. Buffy has no idea.”

“They don't have a word for what he did to her,” Faith whispered, terror etched across her face. 

Before Buffy could respond in any way, Kakistos, the Worst of the Worst, kicked down the door. 

“Are you happy you shared that with her?” 

“Yeah.” Faith crossed her arms. “Yeah, I think I'm actually going to send that letter. She needs to know. I need her to know who I am.”

“I hope she does. You're a person that's worth knowing, Faith.” Kate glanced at the small clock on the table beside her. “Unfortunately, we have to stop here. Are you feeling okay to go back?” 

Faith knocked on the front door of the Summers’ house. She was nervous. This would be the first time she would see the blonde slayer in years. 

The door swung open, and there was Buffy. She smiled. “Faith,” she whispered before the two slayers grabbed each other in a tight hug. 

Faith shook her head, letting her fantasies drift away. 

“Yeah. Yeah I will. See you in two weeks, Kate.” 

Kate smiled. She was so proud of the work Faith continued to do each week. “See you, Faith.”


End file.
